Keeping the Promise
by MysteryArtist
Summary: Sequal to 'New Years Resolutions'. Bridgette / Geoff. Duncan / Courtney. Trent / Gwen. OneShot. Ten years later, the guys come back for the girls, keeping the promise they made ten years ago on New Years Eve.


**Keeping The Promise**

**(**_Sequel to _New Years Resolution )

-

**Part I**

_Trent / Gwen _

Gwen sat on her bed, staring out the window. Tonight the stars were brighter than any night before. Silently, she let a tear loose. No one was around to see her sadness.

"Trent," she whispered.

10 years ago, Trent had left on tour. He never came back.

_Why? Why hadn't he come back for me? _she thought to herself silently.

She was twenty-seven, and had just finished college a couple of years ago. Her short black hair grew to her shoulder, and her blue streaks were only on her bangs. She had changed her look, but not her attitude. She would always be the goth girl who no one should mess with.

But if you brought Trent up, she'd leave. Leave to cry. To cry for her loss.

Gwen remembered one night, when Gwen and Trent were under the stars, and they were as bright as ever, like tonight. He told her that she outshined the stars themselves. She found this very cheesy, but sweet.

She sighed, and laid down. She currently worked as a waitress, and as a reporter part time, trying to save enough money to leave Ontario. She just had to leave the state that held all her heartbreak memories.

She still has the guitar she had engraved for him hanging in her room. She wanted so badly to burn it, but didn't have the guts. She sighed. She was weak.

She stared out the window, and saw a shooting star pass by.

She made her wish silently.

- -

Trent just enter the Ontario airport. Tons of paparazzi were surrounding him. He sent them away, though. He was in no mood for pictures.

He stepped out, and stared at the starry sky. He sighed.

"Gwen," he whispered.

10 years ago, he had left the love of his life to go on tour. He was supposed to come back, but got sidetracked. He had business things to do, family, and the press to deal with. He couldn't drag Gwen into it… he _wouldn't _drag her into it.

_But I'm back now Gwen… can you hear me? _he thought silently to himself.

He was twenty-seven. He never really went to college on tour, but was taught by a private tutor. His hair was a little longer, and currently messy from the long flight. But even now, it's hot. But inside, he was the same old Trent.

He watched the stars. He remembered the night he told Gwen that she outshined the stars. She laughed at him, but he could see the care in her eyes.

He sighed, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, and shooting star passed by. He made his silent wish, then stepped into the taxi.

- -

Gwen woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. She cursed under her breath.

"Stupid birds…" she muttered, getting out of bed. She got ready quickly, and skipped breakfast.

She just got some stupid assignment. Some rockstar was in town, and she had to interview him. She sighed, and headed to the meeting place: Starbucks.

She grabbed a cup of coffee, and sat down.

She watched as people entered, then left. She sighed, and looked at her watch.

_This rockstar better hurry… I have work in 2 hours. _she thought.

Then, Trent entered. He spotted her, and sat down beside her, a bored look on his face.

She didn't look up from her sheet of paper.

"Okay, you must be… Trent?" she choked. She hated saying his name… it brought back too many memories.

"Yeah…" he muttered.

"Okay, well I'm Gwen, your interviewer," she said, shaking his hand politely.

He shook her hand, but made no eye contact with her. He wanted to get over with this as fast as possible.

"Okay, so _Daily Ontario _wants to know about you," she began. "What is…?"

The questions kept pouring, and he kept answering them dully. Then, the last question came.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked.

He took in a deep breath, and looked at her for the first time. He didn't expect to see what he saw. Her hair was longer, and her streaks weren't everywhere, but it was her. Her bored gray eyes. Her pale skin. Her expression.

Suddenly, his world brightened. "Yes, I have been in love. Her name was Gwen Johnson. I met her on Total Drama Island, heard of it?" he didn't let her answer, but continued. "I loved her more than anything, but had to go on tour. Never really said good-bye to her. It's been ten years, and I finally got to see her."

She sighed, and wrote this down. She wasn't really paying attention… it was going through one ear, and out the other.

"Okay, well, that's it," she said, closing her notepad. She looked up to shake his hand once more, but was caught in his stare.

The second her grey eyes met his emerald eyes, she recognized him.

"Trent?" she whispered.

He smiled and nodded. "I'm back."

She was filled with different emotions. Anger, surprise, happiness, confusion. But the one that took over was love.

She bent over and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I kept my promise," she whispered when they separated.

He took her hand. "I did, too."

-

**Part II**

_Bridgette / Geoff_

Geoff got off the plane.

"Hey, good luck finding Bridgette by the way," Jonah said, patting him on his back for good luck.

He smiled. "Thanks. See ya later dude," he said, walking off with his stuff.

Jonah nodded, and walked off.

Geoff sighed. How was he supposed to find Bridgette anyway? Ontario was huge, he hadn't talked to her in years, and she might have moved by now. Or worse… moved _on_.

He brushed his hand through his blonde hair. His hair was shaggy now, and longer. But he still looked good. He had on jeans with a white loose t-shirt.

"Where are you Bridgette?" he whispered.

- -

Bridgette stood on the beach, holding her sandals, wiggling her toes on the sand.

It's been ten years since they've spoken. And she knew that. She stared out at the sunset. Her blonde hair was blowing in the wind. Her dark blue jacket went over her black tank top. She had on capris.

She sat down on the sand. She should be leaving… but a part of her wanted to stay. To watch the sun set over the horizon, and the water to look calm and dark against the moonlight.

"Geoff… are you coming?" she whispered.

She just sat there, waiting. She didn't know why… but a part of her told her to. To wait.

- -

Geoff checked her old house, her parents, and everywhere he could think of. Finally, he settled on going to the beach. He and Bridgette used to always go there together, hand in hand, walking on the sand barefoot.

He walked down the beach, holding his shoes. No one else was there. He just sat down in the sand, and watched the sunset.

Then, he saw someone down the beach. Someone watching the sunlight like him. He noticed her hair blowing in the wind.

He got up, and walked over to her, entranced.

- -

Bridgette noticed a shadow moving towards her. Frightened, she got up and started to walk up. But he followed. Definitely scare, she started running. But he ran after her.

She tripped over some seaweed that was washed onto shore.

He walked over to her. She closed her eyes, scared. But then she felt him carry her. She opened her eyes, and met crystal blue eyes identical to hers.

Then, she recognized them. The eyes full of happiness. Geoff's.

She smiled. "Geoff… you came back," she whispered.

"I did promise, didn't I?" he asked, smiling.

She nodded, speechless. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I kept my promise, ya know?" Geoff said.

Bridgette nodded. "I did, too…"

He carried her off, and set her down. They watched the sunset together, just like the old times.

-

**Part III**

_Duncan / Courtney_

Courtney was in her office, calculating the numbers on her sheet of paper.

She groaned. She'd messed it up five times so far, she was just too out of it. But she couldn't understand why! She checked the calendar.

_December 30__th__. _

She gasped quietly. It's been almost ten exact years since she has seen Duncan. Her hair was longer, but the same light brown. Her eyes were still chocolate brown, but her tiny freckles had left her face.

She put down her paperwork, and leaned back. It was 10 pm.

_I should go now… it's getting late._ she thought to herself.

She packed up her stuff, and grabbed her coat. She walked over to her car, but saw a dark figure hanging over it.

- -

_**Two Hours Ago…**_

Duncan stepped out of the jail, finally free!

"Listen punk, we get any more trouble from you and your friends, you'll be in jail for life," the officer warned.

Duncan just rolled his eyes, and walked away, hands in his pocket.

His hair was no longer a Mohawk or green. It was because: (1) they wouldn't give him any hair dye or gell, and (2) he had no mirror to do his hair in. His hair doesn't just _appear_, it takes work to get it _this _awesome.

Duncan checked his watch. _8:00 pm. _

He then checked his back pocket. In it was the a pocket knife that Courtney had gotten engraved for him. They'd taken it away when he was in his cell, but gave it back to him tonight.

_Now I wonder where my Princess is today… _he thought to himself. He knew Courtney wasn't married or with someone, she'd promised to wait for him.

Then, he started looking everywhere for her. Starting with the phonebooks…

_**An Hour Later…**_

He had found 4 Courtney Williams. One was working at McDonalds and 15, so that wasn't her. Another one was in prison… he was just there, so he knew that wasn't her.

So he went to find the third Courtney Williams at 153 Mason Dr.

_**Fifteen Minutes Later…**_

"And don't come back!" the husband yelled, slamming the door.

Okay, so he got this one wrong. This Courtney was twenty-seven, but married. And apparently her husband wasn't too happy to hear Duncan's story…

"Okay, let's hope this Courtney is mine," he whispered tiredly.

_**Another Fifteen Minutes Later… **_

He first to the bus to her house, where she wasn't at. After a bit of investigating (or as everyone else would call it, threatening), he found out where Courtney worked.

He drove there, and only one car was parked in the parking lot. He stood by her car, waiting.

- -

_**Back to where we left off…**_

She slowly back away from her car, and was about to start running. But then she heard the mysterious figure call out, "Princess!

She was confused at first, wondering why this man knew her name.

"Princess, is that you?!" he called out again, running up to her.

Then she recognized the voice. It may have changed a little, but it was his alright. Duncan's.

"Duncan?" she whispered.

"Princess," he said, smirking.

"You came back?" she asked.

"Of course, I said I would," he said, grabbing her and pulling her into a hug.

"You kept your promise?" she asked, holding back tears.

He nodded, putting his lips on her hair. "Did you?"

She nodded, and finally released the tears she'd been holding back.

-

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, here is the sequel you've been asking for! After re-reading the story and its reviews, I gave in! Hope you like it :)

_MysteryArtist_


End file.
